Touch of Death
by arillovesyou22
Summary: Perfect girl, perfect life. Or so, that was what they thought. That was what everyone thought. Until they get a wake up call of what Lydia really is hiding. Lydia/ Stiles? Maybe? Rated T for a reason... T for teen. T for Teen Wolf.
1. Lovely lies

**Welcome one and all! So, please all you lovers- and haters, do not hate me. For I just stumbled on Teen Wolf when episode 7 came out on Monday. Trust me, when I saw the commercials, my mind was instantly thinking what probably most where, "Dear, dead God! Not another werewolf, teen love story." I'm sorry, watched Twilight, hated Twilight. No offense to any Twilight lovers. We can still be friends! **

**Anyway, I watched it- AND I WAS HOOKED! I watched from episode 1- 7 today, and well, I've had a weird liking towards Lydia. Yes, she's a 'bitch' but I wouldn't call her that. I would say she's confident, strong, independent. But anyway, I've also have a love for Stiles. **

**(Hehe, he's a cutie...) But this is my first Teen Wolf fic, and I just want to be reviewed on my writing and story. Added, I might add romance in the lines of this story, so review and I'll add. **

**Enjoy: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Not even a RedVine. SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL CAN'T THEY DO? **

She had everything. Everything a sixteen year old female wanted. She had the looks, she had the popularity- the attention. She had the dream guy, the money, the grades. Lydia Martin: the rich, beautiful, talented, smart and incredibly fashionable in the minds of anyone. Her life was _perfect._

But underneath all that _perfect_ was something ugly. Hideous- if you will. Who in the World could be _that perfect?_ _That_ beautiful, or _that_ smart. It was not natural. It was not _human._

Lydia sat on her bed, scrolling her phone casually. Nothing but the usual- after school, lazy, rich girl act. Though, it wasn't all an act. Realizing that calling Jackson three times an hour was a bit extreme, and he not picking up once, she tossed her touch screen on her desk and laid her head on a comforting pillow.

It defiantly was not long until her eyes began to tire. And soon enough, this perfect human fell into a deep, and comfortable slumber. Her mind couldn't help the erg of the thought- and she couldn't obligate in an objection.

"_Lydia has no boobs! Lydia has no boobs!" They sang in mock. Under disgust beneath their veins there was. No respect, just pleasure. "So Big Red," her classmates laughed at the nickname._

Lydia tossed her feet. The adrenalin rushing through her body was hardly to bare. The sweat trickling her forehead, and falling towards the silky pillow- but her eyes just couldn't open. It was if this nightmare would haunt her until she opened her eyes. And it defiantly was. She had this dream too often.

She was in eight grade. She never knew until then that girls could be so harmful. That's why, it was her goal to become one.

"_How does it feel to be the biggest loser in school? No guy would ever love you. You're trash. Nothing." The girl chuckled halfheartedly, "Hell, not even your parents love you." The girls laughed in response. _

"_Shut up! You know nothing about me or my parents!" Lydia couldn't fight the erg of yelling towards them. She hugged her bag close to her chest, and avoided contact with either of the girls._

"_Oh, I don't?" She asked, taking a step closer to her nervous body. "I do know that your mother handed you off to you Aunt and Uncle. I do know that your father- himself, wanted an abortion. I do know, that your parents died." She chuckled as a tear fell from Lydia's porcelain cheek. "And hopefully," she took a step back, "this legend of, 'Mountain Lion'" she air quoted, "will come and put you and honestly, all of us out of our misery." She shrugged, "The maybe you can say 'hi' to your parents then?" _

Lydia sat up. Sweat falling, her breath hitched, her head ached. She shakily let out a breath, and swung her legs across her bed. Soon enough letting her feet drag her towards the pink bathroom, she stared at her reflection.

Her eyes were black from her heavy makeup. Her sweat and tears mostly being the reason. Her hair was pulled up after a long day at school, but was now dangling like a greasy rope attached to her head. Her skin was paler than usual, and her head was throbbing every time she gasped for air.

"Lydia, get your ass down here now!" His voice was sharp and unkind. It made her flinch at the hear. It made her shiver at the thought. It made her ache at her weakness. Lydia took one last glance in the mirror, and decided not to keep her Uncle waiting.

She carefully walked down the steps, meeting her Uncle, her Aunt, and her cousin. "Y-yes?" She stammers out, strutting towards the kitchen with cation as the glares pounded her. "Did I do something wrong?" She was nervous. Scared of regret, scared of failure. Scared of them.

"Oh, wrong isn't quiet what I'd put it, Lydia," his voice echoed in her head. His cold glare told her otherwise. "More of..." he though for a moment, and actually she felt a bit relaxed as his eyes trailed from hers to the ground. But her hopes were crushed once his sarcastic face faced hers once more. "More of disappointment than wrong. More of failure. You wanna know why, Lydia?" He began to walk towards her shaking body.

"Sir, I'm sorry if I-" she was cut off by his hand. His strong, large, beefy hand- not hesitating for a moment before meeting her soft cheek. The stinging began. She clutched it, and hoped that her cold fingers would possibly absorb the stinging. That maybe it would take her pain and suffering and she could just wash it off. Wash away the pain.

"Sorry?" He snarled. His teeth grinding. His fingers tangled in her messy ginger hair, as he yanked it. His hand up so he could bring her frail body towards his face, getting a better glimpse at the girl. Her eyes began to water. She squinted her eyes and hoped he would have let go. He inched towards her face.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for ruining our lives for just waltzing in here like a lost duck, looking for mommy and daddy? Well guess what, they're dead. And guess what Lydia, we aren't your mother and father. So get this, through your pretty little red head of yours, you will never be accepted here."

He untangled his fingers, and threw her body of the floor, leaving her gaping on her hands on knees. "Let's go _family. _To dinner." He announced, the three family members left the house, leaving Lydia on her knees.

She breathed in, trying to catch it. "...I fucking hate my life!" She cried out of pain, anger, and lonesome. She limped back towards her room, and took a cold shower. Scared to fall asleep. Not because of the dream, but of what her _family _would do if she did. So she did what she always did at a time like this: Lydia got on her knees, the cold wooden floor beneath them. She raised the bed spread flap, and grabbed the shoe box. Taking the blade, she began her daily cutting.

***Sigh* I hate all the pain and suffering in this... But honestly. I usually write stories of this nature.**

**So, if you don't mind clicking that blue review button and telling me in a well, here's a thought- a review, then maybe this story could have a happy turning point. Please, it's for Lydia's sake.**

**Whoever reviews get's a hug from meee! Yeah... Sorry... **

**Until next time Lovies. Hugs and butterfly kisses, your dark lord, Arillovesyou22.**


	2. Confused yet?

**Thanks to my three reviews. They each get a hug- especially boodlebug22, for being my first review, who gets TWO hugs. **

**Hey- hey, MTV, hey Teen Wolf, hey- hey Fanfiction, guess what? I don't own any of this. Nada. You wanna here it in Spanish? NAAAH. **

**Enjoy please: Reviews would make me one happy chick. I like being happy. Does anyone else like being happy? No, only me? Okay then, let's get on with this, chapter 2:**

**Warning, T for a reason. So come on, if you aren't a TEEN, then I suggest clicking K stories. Not this one. For Teens and anyone older. **

**Enjoy:**

"Stiles, would you just get over her already?" Scott asked bringing his backpack strap, that fell down his arm, up towards his shoulder. Struggling to keep all the books, and his lacrosse equipment settled in his bag, he and Stiles roamed the halls. Stiles, of course, was blinded by her. "She's with Jackson, man." Scott chuckled a bit once he took notice that Stiles shoulders- that where tense, slumped in defeat as the two tongued.

"It's never gonna happen," Scott teased, and patted his shoulder lightly. Stiles just gave a knowing grin, but it was forced and fake, and it quickly dropped to a disappointed frown. His confidence was lost, but he wanted her. It was as if every look was his drug- beside his other drug. And he needed more than a look to keep him satisfied. What he'd give to be in Jackson's shoes. He was popular, he was athletic. He had _her._

"I know but-" he took one more glance at the couple.

Jackson's hands on her hips, inching lower and lower. Seductively grinning at her like he'd fuck her with all his might right then and there. Her hands wrapped around his waist, bringing his presence closer towards her body, as her eyes were locked on his gaped mouth. She licked her lips, and he pushed her against the brick wall in the hallway, and kissed her neck. Her eyes shut with pleasure, her smirk more seductive than greed.

"But... look at her. She's perfect in every way." The two stopped, and Stiles couldn't help but stare. Sure, they were a good five yards away from the two hormonal crazed teens, but Stiles could hear her moans of pleasure. As could Scott more than his buddy.

Scott winced at the couple, "Gross, it's like, live porn only sloppier and," he grimaced, "with Jackson..." Stiles however rolled his eyes and gripped Scott's bag, pulling him away from the two. Soon enough the two enters Biology, and the two sat together at the long lab table near the back.

Scott sighed and stared at his hands that were rested over the table. Stiles defiantly took notice. Him too sighed, "Look, if this is about Allison I'm not gonna talk to you. I have my own girl issues." Stiles completed, taking a spiral notebook out his bag and settled it on his desk.

"She broke up with me Stiles, do you know how that feels?" He asked. His brown eyes never once met Stiles. He was too ashamed.

"Unfortunately, no. I do not. I'm a sixteen year old loner, who's best friend is a werewolf- oh and ugh, oh yeah, the girl of my dreams doesn't even know my name and she's making out with the school bully." He shrugged, "But, let's talk about you, Scott. Let's just talk about Alison. Or maybe we could discuss how your powers can be controlled? Maybe you can research it- oh wait, I already did. All of it." Stiles sarcasm dripping like syrup. He was angry, and annoyed.

Scott looked up. "Sorry," he shrugged, "what's your deal?" He asked.

Stiles sighed and ran his hand across his buzzed hair. He hesitated a moment before turning in his seat to completely face him. "Alright..." he sighed, "last night, I had... a dream. About," he cocked his head, searching the class to see if anyone was listening, "Lydia-"

Scott laughed, making Stiles stop mid sentence. "Oh my God..." he laughed, "You had a sex dream about Lydia?" He asked, his hand to his mouth to control his laughter.

Stiles punched his arm, but the teen returned the punch. "Okay, ow." Stiles clutched his muscle, "Don't go all werewolf-y on me, now." Scott just laughed.

"Okay, so, what's the deal? Why is that a bad thing?"

Stiles hesitated. Deciding whether or not to continue, "Well, she wasn't really... moaning _my_ name. It was Jackson's." He ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Rough," Scott concluded, "But, did you see her naked?"

Stiles smirked, "And she looks," he breathed out, "Amazing."

TEENWOLF- TEENWOLF- TEENWOLF- TEENWOLF- TEENWOLF- TEENWOLF- TEENWOLF-

"So, what's the deal with you and Allison?" Stiles finally asked as the two took their seats at lunch. He noticed Scott staring at her- not like he didn't anyway. Scott sighed and poked his chicken with his fork.

"I..." he sighed and looked at him from across the silver table, "She broke up with me because she couldn't trust me," he shrugged, "I can't tell her, Stiles. But if I do, and for some sane reason in hell she believes me... we probably aren't going to be together. I miss her."

"Alright. No, you miss her beauty and her body." Stiles corrected, taking a sip of milk.

"But that's not all." He smirked, "Yeah it's great and all but... I miss that feeling I get when I'm around her. Like, she makes me," he shrugged, "me, I guess? She's... everything I ever wanted and more."

"Alright, buddy." Stiles began, "Cut the cliche. But, if you miss the feeling, maybe you should go talk to her? I bet she's feeling like shit as much as you are."

"Nah," Scott looked down, "She won't even look at me."

"Hey," Stiles began. Scott looked up, but Stiles eyes weren't on him, it was behind him. "What's the deal with Jackson?" He nodded towards him and Scott turned in his seat.

And surly, there was Jackson. Sitting with Allison. She was laughing at what he said, and he grinned. Scott focused. Ignoring the extra sound coming around him, filling the air. He focused on the two at the lunch table.

"_You know," Jackson started, and he took hold of Allison's hands. "It was a good thing we came out alive the other day. Especially you."_

_She grinned, and tilted her head, "Why me?" She asked sweetly._

"_Because I'd feel like shit for the rest of my life if I couldn't see you again." He grinned._

_She laughed for a moment, and met his eyes. "Jackson, you're sweet. You've defiantly changed, and..." she looked around, her eyes gleaming with happiness, "Honestly, it's a good color on you. I'd wear it more often if I where you." She laughed._

"Hey buddy," Stiles broke him. The conversation: lost. Though it was muffled, he heard enough either way. "What'd they say?"

Scott turned to face Stiles, but his gaze was on the table, "Jackson- he," Scott looked up, "He's going after her, Stiles. He likes her I can tell. And she's just encouraging him." His fists balled. He slams them on the table.

"Okay, okay," Stiles flinched, and held his hands out, "No need to get feisty." He shook his head. "You two just broke up. She wouldn't go after him especially since her best friend is already dating him."

Scott nodded, and untangled his fists. He nodded, "You're right. I mean, it's not like she'd go after him anyway."

"Right," Stiles nodded, "I mean, who would like an athletic, handsome, popular jock anyway?" He asked, glancing at Jackson.

"Stiles, for some odd reason you always make situations like this worse." Stiles shrugged, and took a bite from his bread. "Speaking of which," Scott scanned the lunch room, "where is Lydia anyway?"

**DUN, DUN... DUUUUNN! Where is Lydia? Does Allison like Jackson? Does Jackson like Allison? Will Stiles ever have Lydia? Find out, it Touch of Death, part 2- maybe.**

**I don't know. Haven't really wrote any other chapters for this yet. I usually write as I go along. So, if you have an idea on what should happen, the review button's right there. And if you review, you get Stiles... Lucky you...**

**So, what'da think of this? Is it even worth continuing? **


	3. Memory

**Warning: Contains drama, and teenage stuff. So anyone younger than thirteen, I suggest not reading this. **

**Don't own Teen Wolf. Will I ever own it? No. Do I dream of owning it? Yes. Do I dream of Stiles, A.K.A Dylan O'Brien? Maybe...**

**I hope you don't hate me with all the drama in this chapter, but I couldn't control myself. I'm like a wolf. Haha, see what I did there? Lame? Yeah... I know.**

**Stiles to go around to my lovely reviewers! **

**Stiles to you, 93 DarkRose. A Stiles to you kera-boo101. To Abrokensoul, and to Love Muffins, you all get a Stiles. A Stiles handed to you, Marie Elaine Cullen. I shall mail a Stiles to you missfervent. **

**If you Review, I'll hand out a chocolate bar... Yeah, that's awesome...**

_It was that one, innocent kiss. That one kiss that had Scott boiling in anger. _

"_Oh my God," she mutters towards him. She brought her head back, staring at him in awe, "No- no Jackson, you're dating Lydia, not me. We can't... I can't..." Allison began. _

"_Allison, I like you. You're the reason I want to get up in the morning and drag my ass to school."_

"_But- Lydia, and-"_

"Seriously, dude? This is probably the worst plan you've ever come up with. You know, I'm just going to take a- a goofy guess here at random, maybe that's why _I_ come up with all the plans?" Stiles blabbers. Once again, Stiles broke it. He broke the conversation, and Scott stood, angered.

The two teens were searching for Lydia, that is until Stiles spotted her in the back near the trash cans sitting alone. She had no food, only a book which her head was buried in. Though Scott wasn't really looking, just watching the two kiss, and talk.

"He..." Scott began, "He kissed her." He turned towards Stiles.

"What?"

"Stiles, he kissed her... And I have to tell Lydia."

"No, okay, I know you're like, super pissed off, and I would be too..." he sighed, "Actually, I kinda am, anyway, we can't tell her. She'll be broken." Stiles thought for a moment. "Meaning they could breakup..."

"Look, I'm not trying to change her life or anything, Stiles. I just need to know what the deal is with Jackson. He's been acting real weird lately, and he's all over her. Like I told you, I miss her, and I need her." Scott snapped. He was getting quiet upset, and the fact his best friend is pretty much doubting him isn't making matters better. Well, neither is watching your enemy kiss your ex you're still completely in love with her.

Stiles sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Okay, Scott, you're my best friend. I've known you since like, the sixth grade. You've always been my buddy, but hear me out when I say: this is stupid. What're you going to do, waltz up to Lydia Martin- might I mention, the girl of my dreams, literally, and say, 'Oh hey Lydia, you look great today. I just wanted to know, are you and Jackson still making out? Oh, no? Because he and Allison seem to be, and they might be having a bit of connections.'" Stiles asked. The two were already walking towards Lydia, but Scott wouldn't give in.

"No," he barked at him, "Just, follow my lead." Stiles only rolled his eyes, and the two soon enough reached Lydia. "Uh, hey Lydia." Scott began.

Lydia looked up from her book. Her lashes seemed to grow longer each time the boys met her. Her lips shinned with her top coat of lip gloss- pink or coarse, and her cheeks a hint of blush. She marked her book with her kitty bookmark, placing the large reader carefully on the table. Lydia looked at each boy up and down, grinning at the sight she was taking in.

"Hi?" She said in confusion.

"Ugh, you're probably wondering why we're talking, right?" He asked.

She nodded, "Bingo." She grinned, her cheek bones popping out, making her all the more beautiful. All the more _perfect._

"Well, um, we just wanted to talk about," he sighed, "you know, Jackson."

She shrugged, "What about him? He told me he's at Lacrosse practice," her smile fell, "Why aren't you two there with him? We can't have a losing team."

"No, no," Scott sat in front of her, Stiles quickly following. "It's just... he's been acting strange."

"Uh huh," she nodded sarcastic-ly, "stranger than you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, suddenly frightened that maybe she knew something. Anything about him at all.

She giggled, "What's your problem? Jackson's fine."

"He's sitting over there," Stiles pointed out, his thumb gestured behind him that Jackson was indeed seated a couple tables back. Lydia raised a brow at him, and looked his chest up and down, grinning.

"You're Stiles, right?" She asked.

He nodded, and gulped. "Y-yeah..."

She smirked, but looked behind him, seeing Jackson indeed sitting. But not alone, with Allison. She stood, her eyes locked on him. "He lied to me," she mutters under her breath.

"And..." Scott added, getting a death glare from Stiles, "He... kissed her..." He added softly.

Her breath was knocked out of her. Her petty, small, minty breath: gone. She was irate._ He was cheating on her, with Allison_. "I knew I never liked her," she mutters, strutting towards the two. Scott and Stiles stood, frightened at what the red head girl would do to Jackson, or worse- to Allison. The two knew for a fact that Lydia is far more tougherthan her.

"Uh, bad idea," Scott admitted, watching Lydia storm past them.

"I told you," Stiles shook his head.

"You," Lydia shrieked, pointing at Jackson. His face of glee dropped to horror. Allison was more confused than worried. The lunch room grew silent. All glares on Lydia, who seemed to be crying at the point. "You lair!" She yelled.

Jackson stood, walking towards her, his hands in the air but they didn't go far. He looked around, seeing all eyes on them, "Lydia you're making a scene-" he whispers.

"I don't care!" she yelled. Her anger was bubbling inside her, and she couldn't control it. It wasn't exactly like her to shout like this. Pout, yes. Beg, yes. Get angry, hell yes. But yell? Shout, scream? No...

"I don't, care anymore." A tear fell down her face. Was she over exaggerating? Maybe. But to her, not at all. "I don't care about any of you, anymore."

"Lydia-" Allison started, standing from her seat.

"Shut up," she spat at her, making Allison flinch at her tone. "And to think..." Lydia laughed fakly, "To think, I trusted you, Allison. That was _my_ mistake. And I admit it too. To trust, a liar. She's a liar!" Lydia pointed at her. Her peers glancing at her like she was a mad women. Like she was crazed or a witch. "And a hypocrite! You told Scott you couldn't trust him, well it seems to be like you're the one who can't be trusted."

Scott gulped. He knew he was responsible for this. And that he was to blame.

"Lydia, calm down," Jackson barked, "Chill out." He whispers.

"No, you _chill._ I can't believe you kissed her." She shook her head, feeling the tear fall once more, "I can't believe you lied to me." She added flatly.

"Lydia, stop." He orders.

"No, you stop. Stop the lies. When, will, they, stop?" She asked, spacing each word out. Her throat developed an unwanted throat, her mind began to shift into memory that she couldn't quiet control.

_Her mothers face was in view. Her short red hair sat on her shoulders. Her white smiled gleaming. Her bright hazel eyes sparkled with water atop her eye lids."We're going to miss you Lydia. But you're going to be Auntie Mary and Uncle Eddie's little girl right?"_

_Lydia nodded. She wasn't exactly sure, why her mother was crying, and she wasn't sure why she needed to pack all her bags. It was just a sleepover. It wasn't like she was going to live with them. "Mommy," her soft voice echoed. "I'll see you Monday when I get back. And I'll tell you everything that happened with Uncle Eddie and Auntie Mary. And maybe I can play with cousin Sara's toys?"_

_Her mother nodded, a tear falling, "Yeah," he voice cracked. "Maybe..."_

"_But mommy," she started, "why does Celia have to come too?" She looked up at her baby sister who was wrapped in a blanket, sleeping silently. Not even old enough to walk. Her father was holding her, waiting to say his goodbyes._

"_It's like a family sleepover, baby." She hugged her, "I love you, Lydia. Don't ever forget that."_

_Lydia hugged her mother back, but was a bit confused, "I love you too mommy. But, why are you crying?" She pulled away._

"_Um," she wiped a tear, "I'm just going to miss you Lydie- bear. I'm really going to miss you." _

"_Me too, but when I come back, I'll tell you everything." She faced her father, "You too daddy. I love you."_

"_I love you, Lydia. You uh, you better get inside. Auntie and Uncle are putting your things in your room right now. Maybe you should help?"_

_She smiled, "Okay."_

"_Here, give Celia to your Auntie Marry," he gently hands Lydia the baby. Literally, the last time he'll ever hold his baby girl. "Tell her to treat her right."_

"_We love you," Her mother said again. "Be good. We'll see you someday."_

_Lydia tilted her head, "Monday?" Possibly she heard her wrong. _

"_Lydia!" Her Auntie's voice was kind and welcoming to her ears. "You're room is ready." _

_It was fake. All an act. They weren't welcoming. Not since the day she walked through those doors she wasn't._

_She smiled, "Mommy, Daddy did you hear that? I get my own room! Why are they giving me a room to myself?"_

"_Just go honey." Her mother sweetly ordered._

"_Okay, I love you two." And she quickly walked into the house. The last time she saw her parents. The last memory of them..._

Lydia look at him. The anger now sorrow and pity. Not for him, but for herself. "I don't deserve this. I'm stronger than this..." She whispers to herself.

"_I do know that your mother handed you off to your Aunt and Uncle. I do know that your father- himself wanted an abortion. I do know that your parents died." Her voice echoed her head again. _

Lydia shook her head. Trying desperately to release these horrid memory's and flashbacks away from her mind but they kept sneaking in.

"_Auntie Mary," she screamed. Why would she do something that horrid? Why would they do that to her baby sister? Why would they kill her?_

"_Stop it! You're hurting her!" She watched in awe as they didn't hesitate, "She was only crying! Stop it!" She watched. The blood never stopping. It was the first time she saw someone die before her. It was the last time she saw her baby sister..._

Lydia refused to think about it anymore. The dreams haunting her. Teasing her pain. Was it fair? Was it real? She didn't know. But she wanted them to stop. Each flashback taunting her weakness. "And they didn't even get caught," she told herself silently. No one heard. They were all focused on Jackson, who was comforting Allison.

"Lydia," his voice broke her. His glare was hard and evil, "We're done..."

She stormed out the lunch room. Several teasing remarks made to her. She pushed past peers, and quickly she made her way to the bathroom. Trying to control some self confidence.

**Uh... I can explain... I know you all are probably thinking to yourself, "What, the F, man?" Well, I was writing this, and it was horrible. Seriously, it sucked. So I erased it, and added a bit more drama. I hope this is dramatic enough?**

**Honestly, I didn't even see that coming what with her baby sister and parents. (Please don't accuse me of anything. I'm not playing around with death or the loss of parents, or abusing. It's all serious and I hope I didn't hit any nerve to anyone.) The break up, yes. I planned that but the other... stuff. Nope. I'm Soooooooooooo sorry for all Lydia's pain. I didn't even mean for it all to just burst out like that.**

**Please don't kill me. But a **_**kind**_** review is always **_**my**_** weakness. **

**Longest chapter! Woot, woot! Ideas would be love. **


	4. Comfort

**Bit of romance in this chapter. I've received reviews begging me to do a Stiles and Lydia romance and I hope I didn't fail you. It's not exactly what I'd call romance more of comfort but hey, we're getting their. One werewolf claw a time. **

**Don't, own, anything. Except the Elder Wand. _I_ own that. **

**Enjoy:**

**OOOHH! FORGOT TO HAND OUT MY PRECIOUS CANDY BARS!**

**A candy bar to my four reviewers who reviewed chapter 3:**

**kere-boo101. You get a delicious candy bar.**

**Missfervent. You as well. Oh, and your Stiles is on it's way!**

**Love muffins. You reviewed my story for every chapter so a yummy bar of candy is to you.**

**And boodlebug22. My first reviewer! A candy bar for the road!**

"Hey Lydia, wait up," he jogged to catch up with her. '_Damn, for a preppy girl in heels she sure can move.' _Stiles thought. Her skirt swaying with every time her hips swayed. Her heels clacked against the rough tile. Her red curls bouncing happily on her shoulder and her back. She didn't even have to face him to know that she was upset.

"Wait, Lydia, hold on." He said again. She turned her heels, facing him. Just as he thought, she was upset. Her eyes were puffy and red. Tears were falling and an instant ping of guilt hit him. Like a shot in his ribs. He never could handle it with girls. Especially girls who cried. But he had the gilt rush filling him. He was, after all one to blame.

"What?" She asked rudely. He couldn't blame her. He'd be upset after that embarrassing moment. But it must of hurt, getting your heartbroken by the one you love. Being humiliated in front of the whole school, when they looked up to you. When the envied you.

He walked up to her. The halls were empty. All peers carrying on with their hunger needs. Scott went to talk with Jackson. Stiles felt a bit guilty for taking Lydia than him... "I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She asked. Her eyes forming a new set of tears. She looked up at the ceiling. "God, how could I be so stupid?" Her hand reaching to her forehead. She looked down, shaking her head.

"No- no," he put and hand on her back, "Don't cry, please don't cry." He began to panic. "Ugh... you're not stupid, if that's what's bothering you." She shook her head, "No? Okay, just... please Lydia make it easier for both of us, just don't cry."

"I should of know. How could I not see it before?" She asked herself. "I'm such and idiot. Why w-would he cheat on me like that? Why would he go after her? Why didn't she tell me she liked him? I would've understood-"

So, he did out of instincts: He hugged her. Her hands met his chest, and she cried on his shoulder. He could feel her warm tears sinking in his white blazer through his vintage tee- shirt. But that was the least of his worries. She was in her heels so she met his height. It wasn't that he was tall, in fact he was quiet short.

The gilt returned. Here he was, hugging this poor girl when all he was thinking of was, '_she's hugging me back. I'm holding Lydia Martin in my arms and she isn't running away screaming.' _ It did feel good, he had to admit. Holding her petty, shivering, frail body in his large, muscular arms. It made him feel good. It made him feel special. Hell, maybe a girl did like him? Out of rebound, possibly? Maybe he could win a date with the one, the only, perfect Lydia Martin?

And he wanted to. But it was selfish. It was a selfish thought...

She was balling on his shoulder. She was in pain, and it was Scott and his fault. Well, and Jackson and Allison's but, mostly he and Scott's for telling her about it. "It's gonna be alright," he told her. She wasn't convinced. Neither was he.

He rubbed her back. Rubbing circles to sooth her. It was what his father did to him whenever he was upset. Whenever his mother died, his father would be there. His father was his last resort. And when he gets closer to his father, he worries more of his life. Seeing as his life's on the line every time he steps in that uniform.

"No it isn't, Stiles." Her voice was muffled on his shoulder. The vibrations on it made him shiver, but so was her saying his name. Every time she said his name he would get tensed up. She never really noticed him. Who would? But when she said his name, it sounds better in her mouth than his own.

She pulled her head back. Her black mascara and black eye-liner was spread on her porcelain cheeks. And he saw- not the fake, not the mask, but he saw Lydia. Her real self. She was beautiful. Even if she was crying. Even is she was in pain, and heartbroken.

"He's probably been cheating on me with that snake for weeks now." She shook her head, "he always looked at her. I-I don't even r-remember him holding my hand like he does with her..." she swallowed. "He doesn't call me beautiful, o-or pretty or," she huffed, "anything for that matter. He only does when he's trying to get me to have sex." She pulled her hair, getting quiet frustrated.

He looked in her bright eyes. The crappy lighting bouncing off the white tiles shone in them. The water welling up in her eyes making it all the more beautiful. He hesitated, "... His lost."

She looked up at him and shook her head, "No... my lost." She took a step back, staring at the floor. His arms fell to his side, and he stuck them in his pockets. His shoulders were tense and awkward. Her eyes traveled up towards him. Her head was down, but she stared at him. "Thank you," she said silently.

He shrugged, "Anytime." He simply replied. A small smirk on his face. "A-and if you need to talk... I'm all ears."

She nodded, her eyes travailing downwards. "Seeing as I'm out a boyfriend and all his friends are my friends..." she sighed, "I'll take you up on that offer." She grinned, pushing her hair behind her ear. But her smile faded. She looked up, "Stiles," He shifted his weight on either foot, growing tense. "I'm out a boyfriend. He's not mine anymore..."

A tear feel. The feeling she felt too often.

He sighed. Not out of annoyance and aggravation but out of pity. He nodded, "Yeah," he mutters under his breath. Her hand met her mouth. She covers it, as her eyes read horror. Like the break up was just now settling in. Tears falling like every drop was an active waterfall.

"Lydia," his voice filled concern. "It's going to be alright." He took a step towards her, "You'll get through this. You're strong." He shrugged, "You don't need a man to make you feel happy."

She shook her head, "He's my first boyfriend. I've never had this feeling. N-not like this." Her hand fall to her side. "I've never experienced this pain..."

"Yeah," he shrugged, "me either."

She looked up at him. Meeting his chocolate, caramel eyes. For the first time she saw his pain. "Stiles-" but she was cut off. The sound of the loud bell rang into their ears. The students filling the halls like animals.

"Free period," he grinned. She nodded.

"Me also..."

**I'm not going to lie, I'm a fluff fanatic. I like romance, so that's why it's added. Next chapter gonna heat up? Hopefully?**

**Yeah! I'm soooo excited! Midnight showing of Harry Potter part 2! I'm going with my twin sister! We're dressing up: I, like Draco Malfoy, her, like Ron. It's going to be so effin hilarious!**

**We aren't going like the ones in the moves, but that ones in the play. Check um out: A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. (They're on YouTube) It's going to be a blast so, (insert frown face her...) no update tonight... BOOO! **

**But in the morning, maybe if I get kind reviews? **

**Whoever reviews get's a tee shirt: **

**Team Jacob X**

**Team Edward X**

**Team Stiles. :D :D**


	5. Just and act

**I apologize for the lack of updates on this story. Sorry... But I was caught up in my other story, and well... yeah. Tee-shirts! And in case you have forgotten what they look like,**

**Team Jacob X**

**Team Edward X**

**Team Stiles. :D :D**

**To:**

**Tenwolf1: Thank you for your kindness. I appreciate them:D *Hands beast tee* here you go! Enjoy!**

**Love muffins: Oh my gosh! You're soooooooo great! We did have a blast, and I know your a fan of Starkid as much as I am('Cause you commented on my Harry Potter- APM/ AVPS fics) and we sang, 'Voldemort is going down,' in line, and once it was over, we started to sing 'Gotta get back to Hogwarts.' We received so many weird glares, but most came up to us and was like, "I effin worship you for doing this." So again, thank you! Here's a boss tee shirt (And a boss headmaster Zeffron poster) I hope you get high from my update! That sounded weird, and very bad...**

**P.S, Listening to their soundtrack ( AVPM) right now. 'Home.' **

**missfervent: you're my friend now:D Thank you for that nice comment! I try my hardest to keep theses people in character. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't and fails miserably. I hope you had fun at your camp, and you should charge you battery. (From review to One Night. One Chance)**

**To kere-boo101: Thank you so much! I loves Stiles and Lydia together! Here's your boss tee! Thanks for the review!**

**To: 93DarkRose: I know right? Awkward Stiles, makes me feel awkward and sad watching/ writing him. Mostly because he's embarrassed and flushed. But he's a cutie and keeper. I know, I wish they'd put more love in for Stiles? When will Stiles feel the love? And thank you again for the review. Here's your tee! Enjoy.**

**And again to 93DarkRose: OOOOHHH!I'm sorry you didn't get your candy bar soon enough. *Quickly hands two* there you go mate :D Thanks for the review, again!**

**Don't own a thing. Sadly. And if I did, Allison wouldn't be 'snogging' or making out, with Scott 24/7. As beautiful as BOTH of them are, it's just makes me feel uncomfortable. Especially when my mom's in the same room as I am, and she's folding laundry watching it with me. It's kinda awkward...**

**Also if I owned this boss show, Jackson wouldn't be such a jackass to Lydia or ANYONE for that matter. And, Stiles would probably never wear a shirt... Does that make me sound clingy? Hope not...**

She ran towards her room. What else was she to do? Stay downstairs and let those animals hit her? Let them take advantage of her weakness? Let them savagely destroy her hopes and her dreams? It was too abject to her liking.

So she sprinted towards her room. Trying her very hardest to keep quiet not to wake her Aunt and Uncle, and especially not her cousin. "Well, well, well..." Lydia stopped on the fifth step closest to the next level of the house.

She cursed herself under her breath for being to loud, and for being up this late and returning '_home'_ at 5:00 in the morning. Especially on a Tuesday night when homework and school was always a big affair in her life, seeing as she's the smartest at Beacon Hills, she has a reputation to maintain. But what did it matter? No one looked up to her now...

She silently turned, beginning her journey downward. "Look who the Prince dragged in." She smirked. An evil, wicked smirk that meant hate towards Lydia. Her hair was tied up in a pink bow, matching with a knee- length vintage dress with pure white leggings. Her black shoes shinning with the light.

She tilted her head, walking towards Lydia. "But seriously Lyd, what bad boy took you out tonight?" She asked, circling the anxious Lydia. She teased her, twirling her red curls beneath her perfect white finger. Lydia gasped at her hair being pulled slightly while Sara, her cousin, released her hair and faced her.

"Was it Jackson?" She smirked.

Lydia gasped, "H-how-"

"How do I know, Princess? How do I know about your perfect, popular, hot and sexy boyfriend? I don't even go to your school and I know every spec about you." She circled her once more. Slowly and intimidating, "February 12, 2011, Dear diary-" Lydia gasped silently, but loud enough so her cousin could hear. She smirked and continued, "today Jackson took me to a picnic in the park. Romantic enough to kiss by the flowers. It seems that he actually loves me. I hope so," she giggled, "Because I'm so in love you, Jackson. If only I could grow the courage to tell you." She smiled, finishing.

"You read my-"

"Read your diary? Read your emails, read your documents..." she touched her shoulders, "I read your life. And the part that was real interesting to me," she began to make her way to face her once more. Her hands behind her back like an innocent child. Though she wasn't. She was a 16 year old, 88 pound of pure devil. "Was the part when you described your mom, your dad, and your sister."

"December 4, 2010, Dear Diary, I haven't told you much of my family, but I'll try to be as descriptive as possible:

My mothers name was Lana. She had beautiful red hair that laid on her shoulder. She was thin and tall, like a super model, but more beautiful.

My father's name was George. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was very handsome, and as a child he's always pretend to my prince and I would always be Cinderella.

My little sister's name was Celia. She was a baby when she died. My horrible Aunt did it. She chocked her because she wouldn't stop her whining, and I experienced it. It was the most horrific thing I've witness. She didn't even get caught.

Do I try to call the police? Never. These people, these horrible people are my family. The only family I have left. And if they go to jail, then I won't have anyone..." She smiled.

"Touching. Don't you just love having a photographic memory? Oh wait, you don't." She giggled, "You have to work...This 'll be our little secret. Everything, from the Diary to coming home late. You know, if someone would've just happened to introduced me to their lovely boyfriend... Then I don't know," she squealed silently, placing her perfect white fingers towards her lips. A smirk held the whole time, "Maybe my tongue won't slip to mommy and daddy."

"You want Jackson?"

"No I want his cloths, yes I want Jackson, asshole. And by the way," she took a step closer, "I suggest cleaning your room." She smirked.

Lydia turned her heels, running upstairs into her room, she saw it completely a wreck. Her bedspread and pillows weren't on her bed. Her books were torn out,her desk cleared off, her things sitting on the floor. She groaned, seeing her cover page of her diary lying on the floor lifeless. Zero pages inside.

TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-

"Hey Lydia," Stiles called. She was at her locker, reading. Her hair was braided in a low, side pony tail. She wore skinny jeans and tank-top. He walked up to her, she looked from her book up at him. Smiling, she placed her novel in her locker.

"Hi Stiles. Um, I just want to say thanks again, for yesterday. It was a lot of fun, at the movies. I had a lot of fun with you- an-and Scott. Yeah, and Scott." She blushed.

He smirked, "Thanks. No you totally deserved it. We were kinda the reason you two broke up and... and we needed to pay you back."

"Well, thank you again." She shut her locker, "I have to get to class, but... I'll see you at lunch, I guess? Bye," she walked out of his presence.

"Smooth," Stiles flinched, turning and facing Scott. He laughed.

"Not funny," he shoved him in his arm. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Whatever man, what'd she say?"

"Specify?"

"Lydia? Did you ask her out yet?"

"No, and I can't. She just broke up with Jackson, and I need to give her space. You know what that's like right? Because you are always with me and I need my Stiles time."

"Stiles time? Like, in the shower?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. Whatever..."

**Bad ending. What do you think about Sara, Lydia's cousin. Pain in the ass huh? Well, I don't know why, but when I was thinking about her character, I thought of this perfect, mommy and daddy's girl, bitch who from her mother and father she's the most wonderful girl. **

**Review's would mean the world!**


End file.
